Happy Family
by jojoangel01
Summary: The long way to perfect happiness, told from different points of view. Ran is reflecting a rainy day, on which somebodys return changed her live completly. But she is more than willing to life with the consequences that developped. Really, more than happy
1. Happy family

**Happy family**  
  
_by jojo_

* * *

_Dedicated to all Shinichi/Ran fans! _

_Shinichi and Ran, forever!!!!!_

* * *

She was laying relaxed on her huge, fluffy, multicoloured blanket, one arm over her eyes in order to cover them from the sun that was shining brightly down on her. Her soft pink blouse and her lila skirt hugging her curves perfectly, her hair framing her head like a shining halo. She was doozing, enjoying the great weather in the park on this sunny afternoon and the birds that were singing happily, the picknick- basket, filled with delicious things, next to the blanket. She could hear the little children, running around the park, laughing, playing and making noise like as if bitten by a bunch of bees.  
  
She had a content smile on her face for this moment could not become more perfect, and she let out a quiet sigh, the smile on her face mirrored her inner state.  
  
She was glad she had nothing else to do today and had found the time to come to the park. It had been a long time since she last came here.  
  
Spring was coming slowly and today was one of the first, really sunny days of this year she just had to make good use of it. How much she loved the sun! It felt so good on her skin, it made her feelings swirl like a whirlpool. Maybe because it was announcing the spring time, the time she loved most.  
  
Not being able to help herself, she had to think back, on this time three years ago. Had to think about the fact, that the happiest day back then for her, had not even been a sunny one. Not at all, it had been one of the worst days she had ever seen!

* * *

It had been raining like as if somebody had cut the heavens open and the lightenings were illuminated the town on this late afternoon. Without knowing the time, you would have thought it was deepest night, because it was pitchblack outside. She had gone to the supermarket to buy things she could cook for tonights dinner, as it started raining and thank god she had sensed the rain and brought an umbrella along.  
  
On this certain evening, her father had been called to a crimescene and he would not return for at least two days. Conan had received a phone call before running out of the house, screaming something like he would go to see the professor for a day or two. Honestly, kids!  
  
The weather got worse by the minute and she started to worry inside. She never liked this kind of weather, it scared her deeply. Although she had her umbrella, she got wet because of the uncontrolled rain and her bags became more heavy with the minute. More than glad she was soon at home, her speed picked up a little and finally she turned around the corner to the direction of her house. Only seven more houses, six, fife...  
  
'I swear, I wont do another step outside today! Such a weather...'  
  
Only three more, two...  
  
She stopped short, seeing a black figure standing in front of her house, in the middle of the strong rain, looking up at the office of her father.  
  
Ran felt the fear swell in her chest. Knowing the metier of her father, it could be a robber, a muderer, a thief or simply somebody her father had send to jail with his deductions and who now wanted revenge.  
  
Just as she wanted to start running away, black, creepy figures never being a good sign no matter how you looked at it, she felt something familiar. Something familiar at the way the figure was looking upwards. Something familiar on the way the figure looked like, the way that person was standing.  
  
Her heart had started beating faster. She observed the person who did not stir since the moment she had arrived. He did not stir, nor move at all, just was standing in front of her house, looking up at it without tearing his eyes away once. The rain, that had drained him, was unnoticed, the little rivers running down his face and body seemed not important to him. She felt something really enchanting at the picture in front of her and found she could not tear herself away from it as the scene drew her into its magic.  
  
Was he crying? It was not clear because of the rain. Compassion and worry grew in her. If he did not get inside or home soon, he would catch death out here. Was he hurt and seeking for somebody who helped him?  
  
Hesistately, she moved towards the figure, still not sure if it was a smart thing to do. He remained unmoving. Soon, Ran was only a few feet away from him and looked into the emotionfilled face of the man, for the first time.  
  
Her eyes widened. His face looked absolutely overwhelmed with thousand emotions that were running through him this very moment. He was looking seriously and wonderfilled. His head was tilled upwards slightly, still looking at her house, his hands balled to fists, his body tense.  
  
Rans eyes started to wet. Her hand moved to her mouth, covering it as her eyes still made her shock clear for anybody who looked. She moved a few feet closer to him and called softly, her voice breaking at her own emotions that were bursting out of her.  
  
"S- Shin..ichi?"  
  
At that, his head slowly turned and looked deep into her eyes as the first thing he did. His face immediately lit up as he gave her the softest smile she had ever seen on his face. Her tears were bursting out uncontrolled now. His whole body turned slowly to her direction and they just stood there in the rain, looking, actually staring at each other.  
  
Ran was having a hard time beliving this was real and not again one of her imaginations. After all, that would not be the first time she sees him suddenly appearing in somebody else face...  
  
Ever so slowly, she saw him open his arms in invitation and she blinked for a second, then let her bags and umbrella fall to the ground and ran the last meters to him as fast as she could. There, she literaly fell into his open arms and encircled him as tightly as she could in her embrace, holding on to him very hard, her tears never stopping falling as they mixed with the rain that was pouring down on them.  
  
He gently smiled down at the girl in his arms and enclosed her in his arms tightly. He moved one hand upwards and stroked over her hair, as an attempt to calm her down a little.  
  
How he had missed her.  
  
She rubbed her cheek against his chest, the tears still spilling, having no controll over them, ignoring the wetness of his already soaked shirt, and whispered over and over again, like as if it was some kind of chant or mantra..  
  
"Shinichi...Shinichi....Shinichi." She said those words over and over again, while rubbing her cheek against his chest. She needed to believe this was reality.  
  
He just held her tighter and closed his eyes in bliss. One lonely tear that ran down his cheek was immediately washed away by the rain. He could feel his heart sing and beat in record time, overwhelmed by her reaction, having expected the beating of his life.  
  
Eventually, she stopped crying as she felt him shiver under her arms. She pulled slowly away and looked at him, realizing he must be freezing. She had no idea how long he must have waited here, in the abnormal strong rain, but he must be wet to the bones.  
  
Shocked by this realization, she took his hand and pulled him inside without another word. Opening, then closing the door behind them, they stood in the living room, where she let him stay for a second and dissappeared, only to return soon after with a bunch of towels.  
  
"My god, Shinichi, you must be freezing! Youll catch death this way! Why didnt you come inside?"  
  
Her worry about him overtook everything else. The happiness, the confuseness, the fear, all the questions she had... He did not say a word, just look at her in wonder, like as if he had never seen her before, the sweet and gentle look never leaving his eyes.  
  
She felt a little strange, being actually stared at with his intense gaze, but she remembered he had to get out of his things. Moving to him, she layed the towels down and started removing his light jacket and his shirt, sheaking her head about how unreasonable his choice of clothing was, considering the weather, while all he could do was just looking at her.  
  
After having removed them, she did not dare going down to his pants and instead lead him to the bathroom, where she pushed him inside and went over to let hot water run into the bathtub. She turned to him and they were once again staring into each others eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked him in worry.  
  
He just nodded.  
  
"Okay, how about this: You will take a long, hot bath now, and I will run to your house and get you some new and dry clothes. You will catch a big cold if you dont get out of these things as soon as possible. And dont shake your head!!! I know what I am talking about Mister! Dont act like a baby!"  
  
He grinned at her because of her last comment and she had to smile in return, glad the tension in the room lightened a litle. She handled him the towels and turned around to go. But opening the door, she turned one last time and looked at him, seriously.  
  
"I will be right back. Dont leave."  
  
He nodded again and she could see his sincernity behind his eyes. Smiling relieved at him, she turned and left, but not before telling him, quietly:  
  
"I am glad you are here."  
  
He started after her for a long moment as she silently closed the door. Then he undressed slowly the whole way and layed into the hot water, letting it warm up his icecold skin. He almost moaned out loud, out of satisfation and pleasure he received and leaned back in the tub the whole way.

* * *

I took the keys for Shinichis house, the ones he had given me a long time ago, out of my bedside table, where I kept all my treasures, and ran out of the house. I admitted to myself that I had a big fear inside my chest that was reaching deep down into my bones, that he would be gone after I returned. Like the last time, where I only left to get a towel to dry him off.  
  
I saw my umbrella and my bags on the street, remembering I had forgotten them here in all my worry about him. Collecting everything, I placed the bags next to my door, then took the umbrella and went to run to his house.

* * *

I could not believe my ears as I heared what the professor had to say. I clunched the phone tighter in my hands and asked him four times, if he was serious and if he was sure about what he was telling me here. As he insisted, I ran out of the house, telling Ran I would probably stay there over night and hurried down the street as fast as my little legs could carry me.  
  
This time the walk (or better run) to him was somehow even longer than usual, my heart beating harder out of exitement and after what seemed like hours, I arrived at his house and ran inside, where I was greeted by the professor. At my question where Ai was, he stepped aside, presenting me Ai, only ten years older. I could not believe my eyes as my mouth dropped open, and all I could do was stare at her.  
  
I would never have thought, that they would be able to produce the antidote this fast after the downfall of the Black Organisation. It had cost me every bit of my energy to find them and every bit of my wit to entrape and capture them. Then Ai checked the computer of the former organisation and found her old datas.  
  
Even though we won the fight AND the battle, this time for good, and even though we now had the data we actually need to produce the final antidote, Ai told me she had not that good news. The data would not bring her a lot further in her examinations and she was not sure if she could ever produce one.  
  
This had been a bad punch in my face back then. I got depressed and was debating with myself what to do. A week later I got this phonecall from the professor and now here I was.  
  
I was facing an adult Haibara who was smiling down at me, commenting about the cute, little boy I was. My open mouth just did not want to close anymore! She giggled and I sat down, needing to give myself time to handle and maybe comprehend these FANTASTIC news!  
  
The professor smiled at me and handled me proudly, without any other words, a little, pink pill. Looking at the pill in his hand, then back up in the smiling face of the professor, I reached out with a heavely skeaking hand and slowly took the little thing in my hand. Looking at it for a long moment, it was uncomprehendible for me, how this little pill could solve all my problems. How all I have fighted for the last two and a half years, all I have worked for, the goal of my exhausting hount for the truth and the evil, should be this petit pill. That all I ever needed to return to my normal form was now laying comprimined in my palm.  
  
Life was so ironic!  
  
I looked uncertain at Ai and the Professor, who were standing above me, looking like as if it was Christmas and Easter in the same time, actually beaming down at me like a brightly shining sun on the hottest day, and nodded enthusiastic at my unspoken question.  
  
I looked back down at the precious treasure it was to me, finally in my hands and after looking at it for a little eternity, slowly moved my hand to my mouth. Suddenly the Professor screamed at me to stop and I stopped short and looked at him in wonder. He explained it would be better if we went to my house because if I actually grow...well I would be kind of... growing out of my clothes, too, so I would be kind of...well, naked.  
  
Of course! Why hadnt I thought of that? Is that a serious question to myself at such a moment? Was I insane? Did I care if so?  
  
Quickly we went over to the next house and inside where I went to my room and told the others to wait for me. Closing myself inside it, I felt my rapide heartbeat in my chest. I had not felt this exited since... I had to think for a moment, then admitted smiling... since that time Ran had almost found out I am Shinichi as she found her own sms on my cellphone.  
  
My heart started beating faster. RAN! I could be with her in less than one hour! Could finally hold her in my arms and do everything Ive ever wanted! Could this gift, my greatest desire and dream, really lay in this one little pill? What if it did not work? My heart clenched painfully.  
  
Well, there is only one way to find out, Kudo, I told myself. Then, slowly and with sheaking fingers, I reached out and took the pill, then moved it to my mouth. Closing my eyes, I send a little prayer up to the heavens, then swallowed it.

* * *

I arrived soon after at Shinichis house. I opened the large door and then switched the lights on, hurrying up the stairs to his room and picked a few things for him I thought he could use and put them in his bag. I blushed badly as it came to the topic of the underwear but picked a nice black boxershort for him. Having seen him in his underwear before, I wondered why I still blushed and giggled a little at the stupid question. Then I checked everything a last time and went to run back home.

* * *

"ARGGHH!!!!"  
  
I heared myself scream as I felt the pain start tearing at my body. My heart started burning and I felt like somebody increased the temperature in this room for around fifty thousand degrees! I fell to my knees and clunched my heart in one hand, panting heavily, supporting my body against the ground, preventing myself from falling with the other. I dont know how long the torture continued, I just saw the room turning around me, spinnig in my mind as I fell to the ground and lost consciousness.  
  
The next thing I remember, is Professor Agasa kneeling down to me and screaming and sheaking me to wake up. My eyes shot open as I saw the happy look on his face and looked down on me. I wanted to scream but I could not! My mouth did not oblige to the orders of my brain, nor did the rest of my body! I was in some state of pure shock as I still looked at my body, examining it slowly, my eyes widening more and more in wonder.  
  
I did not even know how he did it, all I know was that I was suddenly dressed. I had not realized that the professor had dressed me, I was too absorbed in my swirling thoughts.  
  
Fully dressed, I thanked him absentmindely, falling into his arms and hugging him hard and we walked to the living room where Haibara was waiting for us to return. She smiled boadly at me and came to hug me. I hugged her back, not realizing it, my mind too confused to think at one thing in particular.  
  
"Oh, just look at you two! Thats so great, thats so great! Today is a day of celebration! What do you want to do now, kids??" Agasa said merrily.  
  
Something in my mind snapped at his words and I turned to look at him.  
  
"What did you just say?" I asked the Professor, uncertain what I wanted to hear or expected as answer.  
  
"I said, you are finally free to do whatever you want! The question is, what DO you want?"  
  
I simply looked at him with widening eyes.

* * *

On my way I thought about his behaviour earlier and realized he had not spoken one word to me. Not one! And his gaze seemed so far away, even though it had been so gentle the whole time it almost melted her heart. I knew his eyes had been talking to my soul back there but I just could not help it but worry about his condition. I have to get back to see if hes alright as soon as possible! OH, it is a wonder he returned to me! I still can not believe it! I can not believe he really came! I can not believe he was standing in the rain for such a long time he already got soaked to the bones.. and I...blush  
  
I... I can NOT believe we actually HUGGED like that!!

* * *

Sixteen minutes after the words from Professor Agasa that returned me to the earth, I found myself in front of her house, not knowing how I came there. I could still hear Professor Agasas words screaming after me as I left the house, running.  
  
"Boy, its raining like hell, youll catch cold if you go out there like this!Wait, Shinichi!"  
  
But I can not say I cared much.  
  
Right now I was simply staring up Rans house, my mind telling me all over again that I can finally be with her if I did everything right now, needing to tell me over and over again since I could not believe it! Far away, I felt the rain drench my clothes but I really had more important things to care about.  
  
In this house, that layed in front of me so small I had problems comprehending it was the same as I saw only hours ago, I have spent the last years, with her, as a child, fighting for my identity and fighting evil. Fighting for the need to win and to stay hidden, to survive somehow.  
  
In some kind of trance mixed with shock, I still looked up at her house, not knowing for how long or not caring about how wet and cold I was since I could not really feel it. I did not know what I was doing here, why I did not go inside or how long I planned in simply standing there. It was a strange state I was in, I admit, and I still can not really describe or explain it.  
  
All I know is that I suddenly heared somebody say my name. My head turned, my heart already picking up beats at the voice, and I recognized her face in the dark, staring at me in wonder. I immediately felt my face lit up and gave her a smile.  
  
I turned to her, smiling, clearly recognizing the shock in her eyes. How would I feel in her place? I asked myself but could not answer the question as we stared at each other.  
  
My heart swelled with millions of emotions that were running through my whole body at her simply sight. It felt impossible to me that this should already be the moment I have ever dreamed of. I never lost hope but still it was kind of far away to ever return and now here I was, wet to the bones, standing in adultform there, few feet away from her and I could actually reach out and encircle her in my arms and...  
  
Almost automatically, my arms raised to take her in but I could not move forward. Instead I smiled warmly, could not smile in any other way even if I tried, and send her through my heart an invitation, knowing she must need that as much as I do since she seemed just as shocked.  
  
After a second I saw her drop her umbrella and bags, not caring about them in any way as they landed on the wet ground, and run to me, a look of desperation in her eyes, like as if I was just a fata morgana who would dissappear any second. She fell in my arms and clunched me so tightly to her I could hardly breath. I felt her warm tears soak my already wet chest and she could not stop crying. Her hot body pressed against my almost frozen one, sending chills up and down my spine out of the temperature contrary. I smiled down at my girl I had in my arms, finally there where she belonged! I gently enclosed her in my arms and held her tightly as she held on to me still very hard, almost desperate.  
  
She was chanting my name over and over again, as if needing to make herself believe I was really there. I could understand her feelings just too well and wanted to do everything in my might to make her feel good, now that I could!! I stroked lovingly over her hair, soothing her and feeling her body relax under my tender ministrations. I just held her tighter as her warm cheek rubbing against my chest awoke a turmoil of the most intense and sensitive feelings in me I have ever felt. I closed my eyes in the pure bliss she brought me and felt a lonely tear run out of my eyes as I thought about all the pain I have caused her, all the pain I went through all the pain I caused both of us!  
  
I shivered unvoluntary some more, not being able to surpress the urge because the rain really got to me. Slowly I felt her pull away and looking at me, and all I could do was smile at her. Then she pulled at my hand and me inside the house and into the living room where she dissappeared and brought me towels. She commented I would catch death like this but I could only smile at her. I knew her just too well. I know she was surpressing all her other emotions. I knew she would like to ask me thousands of questions, cry, maybe even scream or show her happiness and confusement but her worry took over and I had to smile again at the pure heart of the angel in front of me as I stared at her in wonderment.  
  
I saw her squirm and I realized I must have been staring at her.  
  
As I made no move to undress as she told me, (could not move, was too astraunished by her beauty and compassionate heart), I felt her sheaky fingers slowly remove my jacket and shirt and before it could get any more embarrassing, she pushed me into the bathroom where she let hot water flow into the bathtub.  
  
She asked me if I was alright and after realizing the knot in my throat I just nodded and she told me her plans, then dissappeared to... my house??? I looked confused at her but she insisted before I could even say a word, knowing exactly what I was about to say.  
  
We smiled at each other, each knowing the power of the bound we shared.  
  
After asking me not to leave she opened the door and told me she was glad I was here, and then she was already gone.  
  
I can still feel my knees go weak from the tone in her voice. Full of emotions like uncertainity, worry, love and fear.

* * *

The weather got worse by the moment, and that was something I never thought was possible. The thunders appeared now every few seconds, lightening the darkblack night. I clunched the bag I held in my free arm tighter to my chest, hoping the person these things belonged to would be at home when I returned.  
  
I walked as fast as I could, the umbrella tembling along with me and the wind blew my hair in all direction. I could not wait till I was finally at home!!

* * *

I felt my limbs warming up again and the feeling returning to them. The hot bath did my body very good and I almost fell asleep out of exhaustion.  
  
I heared the door open and immediately looked up, hearing somebody scream my name.

* * *

Relieved like never before, I entered the door to my house as I finally arrived! The first thing I did was call out for Shinichi! As I heared no response, my heart froze for a second, a cold shouder ran down my back at the familarity of this scene and I tried again, knowing exactly the fear and desperation in my voice must have shone through more than clearly.  
  
To my second great relief this evening, I heared him call my name out of the bathroom.

* * *

"I am here, Ran!"  
  
I screamed as I heared her call my name the second time, not realizing these had been the first words I had talked to her in this form that day.  
  
Did I just hear her sign out of relief? Through the door and the distance? Or was it maybe my heart?  
  
"Ill just leave your things in front of the bathroomdoor so you can... you know..."  
  
I had to smile as I could picture her rosy cheeks in my mind.  
  
"I understand. Thank you."  
  
"It was nothing..." her quiet voice came through the door.  
  
Soon after, I finished my bath and took a towel, drying myself off and opened the door slowly to take my bag inside so I could dress. While doing so, I heared her hum quietly in the kitchen and just couldnt help my smile that spread across my face.

* * *

He has returned!  
  
He Has Returned!!!!  
  
HE HAS RETURNED!!!!!!!!  
  
This where her mainthoughts, as Ran rumoured around the kitchen to work her magic while he was still busy in the bathroom. She had already changed into more comfortable clothes and had dried her hair, her heart beating the whole time loud and strong. She could not believe he was really there! Even though she had prayed be would still be there after her return, some part in her was uncertain in the succees of her praying.  
  
Just as she had finished cooking, she heared the bathroomdoor open. Feeling her just yet calmed down heartbeat increase again, she slowly turned around and saw a young and handsome boy standing at the doorway to the kitchen, grinning at her.  
  
She just had to smile back, overplaying her slight blush as she could not help but examine the amazing picture he presented, with his still wet hair and his sexy grin... his handsome face she had missed so much...  
  
"Finished?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Feels better, huh?"  
  
"Definitely!"  
  
She smiled once more.  
  
"Go ahead to the living room, I will be there in a second."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She filled the dinner in bowls and brought the tray to the living room, laying it down on the table, then dissappearing for a second to get a blanket. Returning, she unfolded it and threw it over Shinichi, making sure he was tucked in under the blanket and warm, who was sitting on the couch, looking at her with big, round eyes the whole time. Eyes that had been through so much, eyes that had seen so many things, eyes that had to say so much.  
  
"Here, dont want you to catch cold. I made a chickensoup. You never know if the cold is not waiting for a chance to attack. So, here, for you, eat! Sure is sure!"  
  
She handled him his bowl with soup smiling and he took it from her, feeling deeply touched like he hadnt for a long time, about how... gentle and caring she was.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"Its nothi-"  
  
She was about to reply as quickly as the other times he had thanked her, but this time he shoke his head. Then, leaning forward, he layed on hand on top of hers and searched again for her eyes, locking them deeply.  
  
"I mean it. Really, thank you, Ran, for everything."  
  
She soon discovered she had gone lost in his eyes once more. Forcing herself to snap out of it soon, she replied with rosy cheeks.  
  
"You... you are welcome, Shinichi!"  
  
'I know, my love!' he thought as he smiled tenderly at her.  
  
"Now eat before it gets cold!" she joked and smiled at him more brightly. She looked even more beautiful when she smiled, he was sure of that, and he knew he would have to tell her that someday. He grinned inwardly as he imagined her blush after he told her that.  
  
Smiling, he started eating the soup, admiring her cooking skills all over again. He wondered how one person could be this... good... and perfect! The way she took care of him, the way she truly cared and... smiled while doing so... was just so... unbelievingly tender and selfless... He was sure she would be a great wife and a wonderfull mother.  
  
Blushing at his thoughts, he stared into his bowl, keeping his head bowed and went on eating. But he had been right. Ran with a little baby...was one of the most perfect things he could think of because nobody would be this compassionate and loving and caring and... just... perfect when it came to that. It was as much luck as a baby could get, being hers. And as much luck as a man could have, being her man. Lucky...  
  
Almost finished with their meals, she looked at him eating. Suddenly she felt all her surpressed emotions return all in one. They came all crushing down on her. Seeing him in front of her sitting there, eating like that and them being together like they had been years ago, it was so real! She could not believe it, not understand it. It was all too much for her. All the longing she had had, all the nights alone, past her evil nightmares and fears she had had and suddenly he was right ther... right here with her again.  
  
She covered her mouth as an attempt to cover her sob as silent tears ran down her face, her face still smiling somewhat.  
  
She shoke her head slowly, and as he looked up surprised at her, she stood quickly up and dissappeared with an "Excuse me" in direction of the kitchen.  
  
It took him three seconds to understand what was going on, before he stood up and ran after her. Finding her in the kitchen, he slowly entered. She was leaning above the sink, supporting herself with her outstretched arms on it, trying to calm herself down while taking deep breaths. Taking a handkerchief from the cubboard in the kitchen, he walked over to her and held in next to her face. After turning her her slightly and looking at it for a few seconds, she took it and blew her nose strongly into the kerchief.  
  
"Thanks." Was all she said, not looking at him.  
  
"It was nothing. Feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah." She answered while still not turning to look at him.  
  
"Ran, look at me!"  
  
'Dammit! And I thought I could avoid that this time!'  
  
She felt a little ashamed and did not want him to see her like this, but she knew that he knew that. Dammit, why did he have to know her this well? Cleaning her nose once more, she turned to him and looked at his feet.  
  
"Ran?" he called softly. "Please look at me!"  
  
Slowly she ran her eyes up his legs, over his stomach and chest to his handsome face and finally locked her eyes with his. He smiled gently at her as he raised a hand and brushed the last trace of tears away from her cheek with even more gentle fingers.  
  
"Come back to the living room with me?"  
  
He asked her with this soft gaze she had realized he had often in his eyes this night. But it received the wanted raction as her heart started feeling better and she slowly nodded at him and smiled as he smiled at that.  
  
She was glad he was not pushing about the subject on hand or teasing her or anything like that.  
  
Gently, he took her hand in his and they walked back to the living room where he sat her on the couch next to him and covered them both with the fluffy blanket she had given him before, now making sure she was tucked in warmly and comfortably.  
  
All she wanted to do, was lean against him, hug him and tell him how much she had missed him, cared for him, longed for him, wanted him to come back to her, loved him.... But she did not. She was too afraid and uncertain of herself and his reaction. She pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them with her arms, placed her chin on top and remained sitting like this.  
  
The silence made her body tense slightly as he spoke up.  
  
"The soup was great!"  
  
"It was?" came her surprised answer.  
  
"Of course! Now the bad cold has no chance anymore!" he grinned and she chuckled.  
  
Silence once more. Silence she used to gather all the strengh she had and asked what was bothering her the most.  
  
"How...how long are you going to stay?"

* * *

"How...how long are you going to stay?"  
  
I heared the words and they made something inside my mind click. I felt bliss sweel inside my stomach like never before. Bliss and pure happiness, knowing I could finally answer her this question the way she wanted to, the way she yearned to for so long, the only way I ever wanted to! My heart was beating rapidely as I slowly reached over and took her hand in mine. She looked up and for the first time since we came back to the living room, she looked into my eyes.  
  
I turned my body to her and took her other hand between mine.  
  
"Ran..." I started but stopped, now sure how to continue this. What would be the right thing to do?  
  
Looking deep inside my heart and then into her neverending gentle eyes, her innocent angelface, I suddenly knew very well what I had to do. Rubbing her hands in both of mine, I went on my little speech, knowing exatly what my mission was..  
  
"You want to know? Seriously?"

* * *

I heared the words and they went down to my bones. I knew when he asked me like that, the answer would be: one minute! Or one hour, if I was lucky.  
  
Why did he have to be so mean? Cant he see I can not longer go on like this? That I need him by my side? That half of my heart dissappears when he is gone, because he taked it with him? Why cant he see that? Why can he not....  
  
I felt tears gather in the corner of my eyes in my desperation and misery, my heart feeling so heavy in my chest like not often before. I nodded, needing to know the answer, and to my surprise, I saw him smile slightly.  
  
Suddenly he came forward and layed a hand so very gently on my cheek. While slowly brushing my teas away, he pressed my head against his and whispered softly into my ear.  
  
"Ill stay as long as you want me!"  
  
-......-  
  
"What?" I started to say but he already pressed me tighter to him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are... are you serious?" I heared my sheaky voice ask him.  
  
"I am done with my case and Ill stay for as long as you want me!"  
  
'WHAT???' I heared my insides scream. He meant that serious? He was serious? But why...? How... ? I didnt understand, but was it smart asking him?  
  
Did I really want to try out my luck more than necessary? Not likely.  
  
"Hows forever? Does forever work for you?" I asked, catching myself.  
  
Slowly I winded my arms around his neck and held him tightly to myself, my brain still trying to figure everything out while my heart was already celebrating wildly. I hided my head in his neck, slightly red I had dared speaking out what my heart had told me. But I was glad I had, since that was what I really felt. Judging from his reaction, he did not mind my reaction nor my action. Not at all.

* * *

As I felt her arms come around my neck slowly, something inside me snapped and I clung onto her like never before. Like as if my life depended on it.  
  
Honestly, in some way it really did, didnt it?  
  
"Forever works just fine!" I murmured against her hair and breathed her in deeply, sighing.  
  
I almost had pushed us both backwards on the couch if I hadnt taken care of her being comfortable before. I could not believe she was so willing to forgive me this easely. I just returned and she accepted my few words as apology and inviated me back into her life without any further questions. My heart swelled with bliss. How much I love her, its really unbelieveable!  
  
Suddenly I have decided. I knew I would finish right now what I had started this one time I had returned but had had no change to finish it, yet.  
  
"You... you remember the important thing I needed to tell you in the restaurant?"  
  
I felt her nod. Did she also have this knot in her throat that prevented her from talking?  
  
"You still want to know?"  
  
Again I felt her nod against my cheek slowly, her warmth sweeping over to me. I knew it was now or never! I had to be brave, after all, my dad had had the courage, so why wouldnt I? Heck, even Kogoro had had the courage! And what a confession he produced, I am still impressed. Never knew he had it in him.  
  
I slowly pulled back the tiniest bit and looked into her eyes lovingly once more. She looked back at me with her neverending loving, innocent eyes. My hand moved upwards of its own to gently lay itself on her cheek, caressing it. As I felt her slowly arch against it, I knew I had no other choice. Not that I ever wanted any, for that matter.  
  
"I...I missed you, Ran! I am so sorry I had to leave you like that and that it took me so long to figure this stupid case out... but you have to know... coming here to you tonight, is the first thing I did after returning, the first thing I could think of as Pro-... as somebody asked me what I wanted to do, now that I was free."  
  
I decided I would tell her everything about the Organisation and Conan, I had had enough lies, but not today. She was already too exhaused with what had already happened I did not want her to worry even more for now.  
  
She was looking at me curiously, obviously touched by my words what I could clearly read in her features and her hazel eyes.  
  
"You- " she started but I silented her with a finger that I pressed slightly to her lips. She stopped talking and I pulled slowly my finger away but not before I softly traced the contures of her lower lip.  
  
"I love you, Ran! I... I love you more than anything else in the world!"  
  
My last words were merely a whisper but I had said it, I had finally said it! My heart sang and I felt something huge fall from my chest. I had finally told her what I feel, maybe the only person who did not know it yet, but the most important person in the world for me.  
  
I observed her reaction and I saw her eyes widen in shock and her mouth opening and closing again, so not sure what she was supposed to think of THAT now.  
  
I smiled once again at her, my heart filled completely with her innocence and beauty.  
  
Suddenly I realized she was crying. She was crying but a huge smile appeared on her face like as if I have given her the world, for christmas. She jumped forward and catched my neck in a viselike embrace. I fell backwards on the couch with her on top of me but had to smile. I knew everything will work out for the best, now.  
  
I hugged her close to me as she rubbed her wet cheek over and over against mine, trying to speak but only sobbs came out untill she succeeded to calm down a bit.  
  
"Oh...sob OH Shinichi!! How sob how long I have waited! How long...for this... so alone...sob and.. and now.. you are here... and sob and you l- love me.. OH SHINICHI!!" she sobbed some more and I held her tighter as she threw herself in my arms again.  
  
"I have always loved you, my sweet angel!"  
  
I told her, was allowed to tell her now. Why not? It was the truth.  
  
She pulled away and looked in my eyes for what seemed like hours, totally serious and amazed. Then she smiled and it felt to me like as if the sun just rose.  
  
"I love you, too! My Shinichi! I love you so much!" she told me with her big soft and caring eyes. Eyes I have always adored and loved so much. Eyes that were part of her, my love!  
  
Not being able to do anything else, I leaned upward a little and brushed my lips lovingly over hers in a light caress, but pulled soon after away, unsure if it had been the right thing to do. I opened my eyes and saw hers closed. She sighed and opened them then slowly, looking deep down into my eyes. Smiling, then grinning, she leaned down and catched my lips in a passionate kiss, putting all her longing and love into this one kiss. My hands came up and hugged her body even closer to mine as she gently moaned out in my mouth, out of bliss, I could tell. I smiled at her reaction, deciding it had been the best thing Ive ever experienced, kissing her this night, with her tightly enclosed in my arms. Arms that seemed to have been created just for holding her protectively in them.

* * *

As his hands came up and gently stroked over my back, I knew for sure I was in heaven. Not only had he just returned to me, obviously for good, he had also confessed his love for me in the same night! And I have given him my first real kiss, just the way I have always wanted to, the way it was meant to be.  
  
This night had been the best night I have ever had so far! We have spent it kissing, cuddling and talking quietly about every sort of things I wanted, needed to know and like that the night passed quickly. Of course we were kissing some more and I felt so good, knowing it had been payed off, that I have waited for him. The longer we have waited, the more perfect it felt now.  
  
I felt so relieved, having finally confessed him my feelings. And it was the best feeling there was, knowing that he returned them just as strongly. It felt too good to be true, being held this closely in his strong arms, feeling his heat against mine, feeling his love for me in every one of his caress, in every one of his kiss. I felt saver than I ever have.  
  
And, thanks to my dad who would not return so soon, I could spend the night in the arms of the only one I truly, madly, deeply loved, with every fibre of my passionate heart.  
  
There was nothing that felt more... great, perfect, completing, in the whole world, as this, I was absolutely certain of that and nothing could have made me change my mind back then.  
  
But, knowing Shinichi, I should have known better than that. I should have known, that that was a too fast thing to be certain of, for he never fails to amaze me. I say that because, after the wonderfull week we spend right after his return, with only the two of us, he did something that made me overthink and rewrite my earlier statement.  
  
He proposed to me!!  
  
He proposed to me on a day, as sunny and as beautiful as this one. We went to picknick in this beautiful park here and suddenly he asked me to stand up, then he fell to his knees and magically appeared a ring out of nowhere and asked me the question of all questions. Overwhelmed, I accepted, of course and collected him in my arms, kissing him passionately. Was there ever any doubt that I would say yes, anyway?  
  
I remembered how fast everything went after that and how quickly the time had passed by. Remembered the beautiful ceremony and our honeymoon in Hawaii. Everything had been just perfect and I love my new name, Ran Kudo. It sounds so good, so right, so.. so fitting!  
  
I enjoyed every waking hour with my wonderfull husband, I just love to call him that, and like I said, untill today he never failed to amaze and surprise me. But one day, one day it was my turn to surprise him.

* * *

She had lost her trac of thinking as she felt something mildly heavy lay down on her stomach and on her breasts. She gasped and before she could react, she could feel another weight laying down on her shoulder and on her arm she had outstretched.  
  
Ran had to smile and her free hand immediately came to hold on to the thing on her bossom as her other hand moved away from covering her face and instead started stroking the other weight lovingly over the head.  
  
"You had fun?"  
  
She asked the second weight and slowly opened her eyes, looking to her side.  
  
"A lot!" the voice answered and the person moved over and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips.  
  
"Hes just so amazing! Can not even walk properly but kicks a football like a little hero!"  
  
Shinichi told her, overwhelmed with proudness. She just shoke her head and smiled at him.  
  
"Well, after all, he must have inherit SOMETHING from his father!"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well, since he has his beauty from me, obviously..." she teased him and Shinichi sat up, looking down at her with doubtfull eyes.  
  
"I SO dont think so, woman!" he teased back in his serious voice and she giggled but did not dare moving as to not wake the baby on her bossom that had fallen asleep.  
  
Instead, she raised a hand and stroked the back of her husbands head, crawling it with her fingers untill he almost purred contently, then pulled him down and gave him a loving but passionate kiss. His right hand came to steady her head and his weight, and his left layed itself on her hand which was resting on the baby on her bossom.  
  
The babyboy looked so much like Shinichi! Like as if it was really him! His blue eyes, his ravenlike hair and his intense and curious gaze. Today he was also wearing Shinichis old babycloth, the blue one he had loved so much while being a baby himself.  
  
"Oh, you two, get a room, will you?!" A voice from behind disturbed their perfect little moment.  
  
Our couple broke apart gently, and he rested his forehead against hers for another moment, sighing in unison with his wife, then sat up and turned around to face the evil intruder.  
  
"Who are you to talk? You think we did not notice you making out with your dear husband behind the bushes?"  
  
Sonoko blushed, knowing she had been found out. Why did he have to be detective?  
  
"Whatever!! Photos!!!!" she beamed happily at them and raised her camera.  
  
"Where is Makoto- san?" Ran asked.  
  
"He went to get something to drink for his dear wife!" Sonoko giggled.  
  
Ran smiled at her and sat carefully up. She realized, the little thing on her chest had not been asleep, just doozing a little.  
  
"So my dear Kudo- family! Would you please all pose under this tree? I would like to make a photo of this peacefull and perfect evening with you all!"  
  
Shinichi went over and helped Ran stand up. She smiled gratefully at him and gifted him with a sweet kiss on his lips. He grinned down at her and she turned slowly, leaning her back against his solid chest, having one arm under the little behind of the baby against her chest, and the other around the sweet, little being, holding it carefully. Shinichis arms came around her waist and held her close, both smiling at the camera Sonoko was holding against her eyes.  
  
All in one it was the perfect picture of a perfect little family.  
  
"Come on, little Conan, smile for your dear Godmother!" Sonoko tried to make Conan laugh but he just looked into space with his huge, oceanblue eyes.  
  
Then, out of nowhere, Sonoko just HAD to give her stupid comment before taking the photo.  
  
"Hey Ran, whats with that belly of yours? Dont tell me another one is on the way!"  
  
Sonoko screamed at them.  
  
"Nani???" Ran blushed badly.  
  
Shinichi just grinned, not minding if there was a truth behind her words, and held her even closer to him.  
  
Conan was still holding on his mothers blouse, his red, little cheeks and his big, beautiful eyes looking full of wonder at a butterfly who had just passed by. "Guuuu!?" he babbled.  
  
-Click-  
  
The end

* * *

  
(At this part, you should imagine exactly the beautiful picture of Cherelle- chan, 'happy family' 

which I used as inspiration.)

http:animexx.4players.de/fanarts/fanart.php4?id=301002&sort=zeichner&ec837968cbd98250ea6287668c885137


	2. Picture and AN

**Hi you all!!!**

* * *

I got a new picture for this story! My dear, dear Cherelle- chan did a magnificent job, again, I can still not breath properly because of this beautiful picture she created! Its just exactly like I imagined it! So romantic! Takes part in the beginning of the story, when Ran meets Shinichi in the rain. ENJOY and tell me if you like it please!!!

http:animexx.4players.de/fanarts/fanart.php4?id=314062&sort=zeichner&f8d644f94e0181ac41591fd37f033f7a&PHPSESSID=d1c84e1eae78b3b066ac796f46a856db

I want to thank everybody who read and enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it! I would be very happy about comments, reviews or to simply answer your questions. Please!! Your opinions make me continue writing!

May you have lots of fun reading my next fanfics

Special thanks to Cherelle- chan for this great pictures!

Habt noch viel viel Freude an meinen anderen fanfictions knuddel

Ganz lieben dank an meine Süße Cherelle! Ich würd dich ja durchknuddeln wenn du nur hier wärst!! DANKE für die großartigen Bilder!!!!!!I love you!I love you 3mix!

_your jojo_


End file.
